3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is currently standardizing vehicle-to-everything (V2X) and vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication for Long Term Evolution (LTE) and 5th Generation (5G) networks. To improve communication across these devices, it is generally desirable to select communication methods appropriate to the conditions of the network to reduce network congestion and latency, eliminate inconsistencies, and/or promote fairness in resource allocation.